


I'll Go With You

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke is back, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team 7 is family, protective feels, team 7 feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: “Yeah but they’re civilians.”Kakashi takes in Sakura’s defensive posture and the way she’s talking and its ringing alarm bells. He’s heard that many times from her as an excuse as to why they are the way they are. Civilians, as if that explains it all.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	I'll Go With You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Naruto series (not Boruto), Sasuke is back, Team 7 consists of Tenzo and Sai as well. Tsunade is Hokage.
> 
> THERE ARE TRIGGERS so please read at your own risk.
> 
> And I should apologize before you read. I'm sorry.

….

Naruto and Sasuke sit around the fire having finished setting up their campsite while Kakashi is busy scouting the area. Sakura in charge of getting their fish comes back with six and starts skewering them and placing them over the fire.

“Kami I’m so hungry, you caught some decent size fish Sakura!” Naruto says cheerfully practically drooling over the biggest one.

They were all finally taking it easy after the fourth war. It took a while but once the nations had started to recuperate things started to seem peaceful. 

“Yes, nice job.” Kakashi says coming over. 

She flushes a little over the compliments and turns the fish from time to time.

“When are we supposed to get to the Land of Tea?” Sasuke asks looking over at Kakashi. 

Sakura takes the fish off the flames and hands them each a fish.

“We should be there by tomorrow.” 

They all nod, this mission was special. Tsunade needed this limited edition Sake that only came out once in a while. 

“Does Tsunade have you do this often?” Sasuke asks.

“Yes!” Naruto cries.

“Not as often as I’d like.” Sakura pouts. 

“Uh-oh, Tsunade rubbing off on you Sakura?” Kakashi laughs, “Now remember we can’t drink the merchandise on the way back.”

‘Which is why I bring extra cash on these missions,’ Sakura smirks and licks her lips and starts devouring her fish, so delicious. 

They cross into village lines and pass the identity inspection before being allowed in. Sasuke walking silently while Sai walks beside her and Kakashi, Tenzo and Naruto taking up the back.

“Tenzo, would you do the honors and purchase the goods?” Kakashi asks and the man disappears. 

Sakura turns to say ‘wait’ but a young Kunoichi is in front of her with a satchel full of arrows strapped to her back and a bow resting over her shoulder.

“Uhm, hello.” Sakura says.

“You must be from another land!” The young girl says pointing at her headband. “My family comes from a strong line of ninja, we start early, but bow and arrow are our specialty! How bout you guys, are you guys here for the tournament?” The girl lifts her bow, her brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

Sakura sighs, her chance on getting her bottle of sake diminishing with this young girl in her way. And she has to be the most obnoxious girl Sakura has the unfortunate luck to meeting, was she becoming bitter like Tsunade? Nah! She will just have to sneak out later and pick up her Sake later. 

Kakashi is suddenly in front of her whispering quickly along the lines of, ‘she is related to an important person don’t do something stupid,’ 

Heh, was the frustration on her face that evident?

Sasuke doesn’t answer and glowers, Naruto laughs nervously sensing her anger. Kakashi finally speaks up for them, “Family is a touchy subject, how bout we start with names first?”

Sakura stares at the young girl chatting happily with Naruto. The thing about having teammates who have little to no experience with dealing with parents is what starts this whole obsession with her parents. Unfortunately it happens with meeting up with this villages ninja team who seem like a mirror version of Might Guys. 

“Please don’t mind her!” A man jumps down from a tree laughing, dear lord, another weird one. “She’s eager to show her hand of friendship!”

“Another Gai sensei? Isn’t one enough.” Naruto mumbles.

“My name is Sakura, I’m from a civilian family but most Konoha ninja are from clans…” Sakura extends her hand to the young girl who shakes it hesitantly and slowly smiles.

“Really, civilian?” She stares at her, “That’s incredible! Most civilians here are very weary of ninja. Your parents must be proud.”

Sakura laughs a little bitter. “Proud isn’t really the word.”

They are camped in a tent miles from Tea, finally having left with their mission completed and Sakura’s own mission completed. She smiles thinking about the scroll she has stashed in her bag. She will use it to entice Tsunade for something later. 

“Hey Sakura chan.” Naruto speaks up, “How come you said your parents aren’t proud of you?”

Sakura stops setting up her sleeping bag and turns to Naruto, “It’s just how some parents are.” She shrugs.

Naruto not about to let it go stubbornly crosses his arms and stares at her. “Yeah but-“

“Naruto,” Kakashi calls as he is sitting against a tree not looking like he’s paying attention and Sasuke is sharpening his kunai.

The subject is dropped.

Months later things are as usual until the subject of parents is brought up again. This time while they’re at Ichiraku’s for ramen. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were all sitting inside when Team 7 arrives, and they were just leaving. 

“Hey guys!” Naruto says, “leaving already?”

“We got training.” Shikamaru sighs. Choji nods enthusiastically and takes out a bag of chips and starts eating them.

“Kami’s sake Choji, you better be your best sparring today if you’re gonna eat that much!” Ino groans.

Team 7 look at each other with exasperating faces well except for Sai.

“Calm down,” Shikamaru says.

“Oh don’t worry, It’s because were gonna be using my clans technique today Ino!” Choji shouts raising the chip bag. “It’s gonna take a couple more bags!”

“It’s just a spar, guys.” Shikamaru complains and they all start making their way down the street.

“Must be nice.” Naruto says glumly watching the others leave, “You think I can get away with four bowls today?” He asks his wallet and sits down at the ramen stand. 

“Have fun training!” Sakura waves them off and takes a seat as well. 

“They won’t have fun you must know, Shikamaru wasn’t hiding his feelings.” Sai remarks.

Sasuke looks down at his ramen but the previous conversation really irked him. He always thought of revenge, always thought of his family being murdered, but its been a while since he looked at the Uchiha clan scrolls and studied their other techniques.

He looks over at Naruto and wonders what it must be like not having anything from his parents. Sakura didn’t looks much happier after their run in. And Sai, Sasuke scoffs. Naruto looks over and notices Sakura stirring her noodles and Sasuke clearly in a bad mood.

“Ramen okay?” Ayame asks looking at them. Sakura startles and shoves some into her mouth, “Very good, thanks.”

Sasuke puts down his money, “I got to go.”

“Wha, where? I thought we were gonna train!?” Naruto shouts as he leaves.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

‘Great time for Sai and Tenzo to be on another mission.’ Sakura thinks running after the enemy nin with all she has, the enemy nin has her chasing him further up into the damn mountain side and nearing the edge of a cliffside.

He had already knocked Naruto out, and she can’t sense Sasuke or Kakashi and they were now getting further away. 

She spots an opening and decides to full on tackle him while his back is turned. Her fingers grip his waist and she shoves him hard. They both crash to the ground and fly into a tumble, dirt gets into her mouth and she extends her arms out to bring herself to a stop.

He’s on his feet before her and she is only just blocking his oncoming attack. She holds his arm and with her strength snaps it causing him to scream in pain and back away. Surveying the area she realizes she can’t destroy the ground because of the mountain and the type of rock.

She could potentially cause a landslide.

She jumps away from his swing and dodges again as he continues after her. She gets his arm with the tip of her kunai by pure instinct raising her hand in an upward swipe. A black shimmer appears a distance behind the enemy, Kakashi. The enemy turns his body, alert of the new threat behind him, he chuckles and takes out the scroll in front of him.

“Uno…” The enemy nin speaks to her in Spanish.

She jumps out of the way as Kakashi jumps behind him but the nin manages to duck under Kakashi lethal swinging arm dodging and swerving to avoid another oncoming swipe of Kakashi’s kunai. 

The enemy nin takes a scroll from his chest pocket and extends his arm. The scroll expands into the air and a loud bang is heard followed by a blast of smoke and rapid pops of flames. “Dos!”

Kakashi chases through the thick smoke after the nin. A second ninja appears from the smoke and flames and takes after Sakura. Kakashi’s patience is starting to wear thin as the nin evades his attacks, he has to admit this opponent was good at getting away but not for long, he clenches the kunai and lifts his headband. 

The second nin appears in front of Sakura startling her backwards but she brings her kunai up to meet his blade before it can hit her face, she lifts up the blade and forces him to bring it to the ground. He laughs and before she knows it a third ninja jumps over him swiftly kicking her in the chest sending her flying off the cliff, “Tres! Adios amiga!” 

“Oogh!” She braces for impact but it happens so fast, no time for last minute thoughts. Just pain everywhere.

Her body slams and tumbles on the ground and picks up momentum as she continues to roll down the steep edges, banging into the rocks and the ground before she falls into the lake below.

Kakashi can’t help his startled reaction as he realizes Sakura was just kicked over the cliff and before he can think the three are dead. The scroll forgotten in his pain as he peers over the edge and can’t seen any sign of Sakura. He bolts down the cliff trying to follow the blood trail but it’s not stopping. Kami let him make it in time! He summons his ninken. 

——————  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura wakes up alarmed and can feel everything, damn isn’t there any pain killers!

“Please, please…” She speaks not certain what’s going on, “pain,” 

She feels warmth overflow her and she’s asleep again.

Sakura wakes up again and this time her team is there. Naruto is standing directly above her while Kakashi is by the window and Sasuke near the door.

“Sakura!” Naruto looks close to tears. “We thought that you’d, that you’d!” He doesn’t say it but she understands. 

“Hey Naruto.” She smiles taking comfort of their presence. “Hey guys,” She says to Kakashi and Sasuke.

“We’re glad you’re doing better. Sasuke can you go get Tsunade?”

Tsunade comes in moments later with Sasuke and takes a seat on the side of Sakura’s bed then shines a light in her eyes.

“You remember what happened?”

“I do, and the mission?” She asks Kakashi to which he nods. “A success.”

“How am I alive?” She asks thinking to the huge mountain she battered against.

“Luck, nothing else.” Tsunade says grimly. “If you smashed your face against any of the millions of rocks you hit you’d be dead. You must have shielded yourself on the way down. I got rid of most of the breaks and fractures but I’m giving you at least 2 weeks of bedrest. It’s a miracle you’re alive.” 

And that was that.

“Hey… Sakura?” Naruto asks at the training grounds after a week goes by. “I was just wondering…”

“That never ends well.” Sasuke mumbles.

Naruto looks over at Sasuke and pauses as if maybe the teme was right. 

“What Naruto?” She asks.

“Well… how come your parents didn’t come see you? Aren’t they, you know…” Naruto shrugs.

Sasuke looks over to Sakura, a part of him wondering as well. If his mother was alive he would like to believe she would see him if he was injured. So where were her parents? Even he was socially aware to see that other clans actually interacted with each other. 

“Oh they’re away.” Sakura says softly almost as if her mind was elsewhere.

“Ah, I was wondering that as well.” Kakashi says behind her. She jumps up from her resting spot on the ground, Kami Kakashi… “Tsunade tried to reach them after you were injured. You didn’t list them as an emergency contact. Honestly I’m surprised they took your form without that filled out, even I have an emergency contact.”

They all looked shocked. “Who?”

“Pakkun.”

“He counts!?” Naruto shouts and Sakura looks at him in disbelief. 

“I must have forgot.” She says. “Well doesn’t matter anyway, you guys will always be there for me.” 

“Yeah but Sakura-chan shouldn’t your parents know? Shikamaru and Choji are always talking about their parents, even Kiba complains…” Naruto says opening the door Sakura wants shut immediately and uses the same thing that always turns the tables just enough to get away.

“Yeah but they’re civilians.”

Kakashi takes in Sakura’s defensive posture and the way she’s talking and its ringing alarm bells. He’s heard that many times from her as an excuse as to why they are the way they are. Civilians, as if that explains it all.

“You should still list your parents. I am sure they would be concerned.” Sasuke said after a moment.

Sakura stiffens then plasters a smile on her face. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Several weeks go by and Kakashi approaches Tsunade. “Did Sakura ever list her emergency contact down?” 

Sitting at her desk Tsunade looks over to her window, such a pretty day. “Yeah, and the lucky winner would be you. It’s funny, now that I’m thinking about it I believe all of your students have listed you as their emergency contact.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen for a moment staring as Tsunade grabs a folder from a huge pile and slams it front of her. 

Tsunade looks at him, “Looks like your hands are full Kakashi. Now if you’ll excuse me I got some paperwork to do and sake to drink later so beat it.” 

Kakashi turns to take his leave and hears her open a cabinet. “And Kakashi, she’s a stubborn one, maybe even worse than Naruto but never tell her I said that.” At the pop of a cork he leaves.

It’s not until he meets her parents that his stomach starts to turn. Something doesn’t seem right with them. He takes a detour inside the house once they leave on another trip, there are no pictures of Sakura anywhere. But that might not mean anything, he scolds himself.

Now he’s at the training ground where the three of them are. He never really considered himself to be a trauma child but he was, and so were Naruto and Sasuke. They were children when they suffered through their trauma and he never thought of Sakura as that child. But when he thinks about the way she behaves and how similar she acts maybe she had issues at home? What would make Sakura not want her parents as emergency contact, surely more than it just being because they’re civies? 

He needed to know and there was only one way to find out.

Stalking his old student is not a proud moment for him but it must be done, he reminds himself this every time he feels like an old creep. And if it’s not what he thought then it will be a great relief. Will be, he’s being positive for once. Hopefully this is just Sakura wanting to not worry her parents. The thing was… Tsunade had managed to get ahold of them, but when they found out Sakura was going to be fine they made no rush home. Not only did Tsunade wrinkle the responding letter in her fist but Shizune had to replace her desk because she smashed a hole in it.

Kakashi remembers thinking at the time as he saw the emotions flicker over Tsunades face while she read aloud that, “Our Sakura is strong and we are so relieved she will make a full recovery thanks to you Lord Hokage! Please let her know we send our regards and we will be home in another two weeks time.”

Tsunade blew a fit, Kami help him if he ever gets her that angry. “Please let her know? Like they can’t write to their own daughter! My letter shouldn’t have given them the impression she couldn’t read for herself.” She scoffs.

Kakashi was thinking more that they didn’t drop everything and run back to Konoha that was suspicious. He forces himself to focus and he peers around, this really didn’t look like a civilian house, where were the millions of nicknacs or decor, he wrinkles his nose at the smell and catches a wiff of blood and slight musky scent of sex.

He comes closer to the strength of the smell when he is he finds himself at a corner in the kitchen. Kneeling down he puts his hand to the kitchen tile where he smells it, it’s clean but there was a lot here at one time. Sakura’s blood. His eyes narrow, he stands and goes to another part of the house and surveys it. A clicking is heard from the front door and he’s out before they know anything. 

He remains outside the house, hidden in the shadows, when he watches Sakura walk into her house with a bag of groceries. Her parents were already home, it was time to see how they interacted. 

Kakashi goes to the other side of the house to peer through. He waits. Damn. 

He takes out Icha Icha for a moment before his hands get jittery with frustration. This was his ex-student in that house with with… child abusers? Bad parents? Did he even have a reason to judge? He sighs and pauses for a moment.

Was he right? He looks back into the house. Would Sakura say something?

He continues to monitor but nothing happens for the rest of the night.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

“You’re late Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto blows up at Kakashi as soon as he appears. 

“You’re so loud this morning Naruto!” Sakura yells at him.

“You’re both loud.” Sasuke says. It is not surprising to Sakura that even after all these years and after everything they have gone through they really haven’t changed at all.

“Shut up Teme!”

“Shut up!” Sakura says getting a startled look from Sasuke which then turns into a smirk.

Sakura rolls her eyes and turns to Kakashi as if waiting for him to put an end to this madness.

“Well, let’s do laps!” For once Kakashi joins the training and takes the lead. “Come on!”

They all moan and follow after him.

So they did laps. For hours. 

“How come your parents didn’t come back when they heard you were hurt?” Sasuke asks.

“What?” Sakura asks, “What do you mean? And I’m fine!” She laughs.

Naruto remained silent. When he found out his father was the fourth Hokage he was so elated and sad and feeling many things. He understood over time why his father sealed the Nine Tails inside him and he knew his father loved him and did it out of love for Konoha. His father showed him so much love in the short amount of time he had with him during his battle with Pein. And when he met his mother, he wish he could have talked with her longer.

He stares at his teammate and realization struck him hard that while he literally didn’t have parents, Sakura, she didn’t either, not really. She was just like them.

“I mean, most parents would come back.” Sasuke says frustrated and Naruto almost feels bad for Sasuke cornering her but he wanted answers too.

Sakura scoff again, “Listen, my parents are civilians, they don’t get-“

“You say that every time,” Naruto softly says and watches Sakuras back straighten.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you guys.” She says and jogs ahead. Inner Sakura laughs at the two boys running behind her. They really had no clue what parents can be like. What HER parents are like.

They stop asking her things about her parents after that.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

It wasn’t until she came to training with a black eye and a cut lip. 

“What happened?” Kakashi asked the team but both Naruto and Sasuke glared back in return. 

“She won’t say.” Sasuke says and Naruto scoffs. Kakashi turns to Sakura.

“Who?” Kakashi asks.

“It was an accident Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura says with an exasperation that she already went through this argument but Kakashi is shaking his head, he won’t take that as an answer.

“Who Sakura?”

“You’re already mad, just like those two, I told you it was an accident.” She says.

“Like we believe that, how then, how did it happen?” Sasuke says. “Let’s hear how you accidentally get beat in the face. Why haven’t you healed it?”

Concern coming from the man who tried to kill her will never get old.

“I’ve had worse it’s not worth the waste in chakra!” Sakura grunts, her face didn’t hurt that much and she’s been saving her chakra like a hoarder. 

“Sasuke!” Kakashi snaps.

“You’re still annoying as ever Sakura.”

“Don’t talk that way to her, Teme!” Naruto pushes Sasuke a bit.

She huffs in anger and glares, then, “I don’t have to answer to you! I’m a ninja and can handle myself!” She yells at them and crosses her arms, “Whenever you guys are ready to train I am.”

“No, how did it happen then Sakura?” Kakashi says arms crossed as well.

She looks at Kakashi and looks tired. “It’s really nothing to worry about.”

“Then let’s just have Tsunade fix your bruise, we seem to have a mission for us anyway.” Kakashi says pointing at the bird flying overhead alerting them to the Hokages office.

Dread crept fast then, Tsunade was a bitch when it came to unhealed injuries. Then again Tsunade was a damn monster when it came to building endurance. Her Shishou would hopefully go easy on her.

“Oh there you are- what happened to your face?” Tsunade asks Sakura as she enters. 

“Question of the day Grandma!” Naruto yells.

“It was only an accident.” She says and hopes she can leave it at that and by some miracle no one questions it. It would make a scene and she might not be able to go on this mission if this makes her a liability, damn it all. 

“What kind of accident?”

Uh, “It was,” she couldn’t lie, how could she,”I had a night terror of some kind.”

Tsunade frowns and folds her fingers together, “Go on,”

“Well, I suppose I acted violently,” She looks to Kakashi for help but he stares at her in question. Sasuke looks to be thinking harder than any of them but Naruto was still lost.

“Civilians don’t really get them so, it’s not really a big deal, father just did what he had to. It’s actually embarrassing so…” She wasn’t really sure how many of her friends had sleep terrors but the year with Sasuke and Naruto showed it was normal. 

“So he punched your face!” Naruto growls and stands in front of her. 

“Don’t say it like that,” Sakura says looking over to Tsunade for help but she looks no better. “You know it’s not like that Shishou.” 

“Sakura! Your parents being civilians shouldn’t make them ignorant of things like post traumatic stress disorder or things like night terrors. They should know better than to engage in violence when you are in a night terror, what if he triggered you to do something worse? This is serious.”

“I will speak to my father. He will know better next time but it’s really nothing to worry about.”

Tsunade thinks about it, she really doesn’t want to see these people today. She has too many missions to send people on and the last thing she wants is to lose her position as Hokage because she had to kill these ignorant parents. She looks over at Kakashi and he nods.

Sasuke glares at her and she can’t help it, “What?”

He doesn’t say anything. Tsunade heals Sakura then gives them their mission.

“Let’s just be glad you guys didn’t ruin this mission.” She huffs at both Naruto and Sasuke as they walk, “You guys are making this whole thing into a big deal, listen, not all parents are perfect like Shikamaru’s and Choji’s parents okay? So drop it.”

Naruto looks over at Sasuke and once she’s out of hearing says, “Maybe she is right, ya know, I don’t know what parents are supposed to be like.”

Sasuke couldn’t be sure, the whole thing was upsetting to him. “Parents… they’re supposed to care,” He remembers how the patriach, in the dead of night when no one was around he would go to his sons rooms and kiss them on their foreheads and he was never an affectionate man. 

“She’s in denial.” Sasuke says. 

Kakashi stops in front of Sakura. “Instead of you telling your father, it is my job as the leader of our team to make sure this never happens again.”

“But Kakashi!”

“No Sakura, but you can be there when I tell both your parents the proper procedure to someone having an episode.” 

The boys decide to wait at the Konoha gate while they take care of business.

“Oh, Sakura your home.” Mebuki says as she hears the front door open, and looks up with shock on her face, “Who’s this?”

“He’s my sensei, he wants to speak to the both of you about what happened the other night. It’ll be real quick.”

“I hope so, your father and I are leaving shortly, will you excuse me?” Sakura’s mother leaves the room and Sakura turns to Kakashi and gives him a shrug.

“What? We’re leaving too? So it will be quick.” Sakura says as she feels Kakashi’s irritation.

“But long enough for them to understand?” Kakashi asks before the two parents walk in and introduce themselves. Kizashi sits down next to his wife Mebuki, an average looking civilian couple but they seemed eccentric. 

Kakashi eyes them before starting, “We heard there was an… accident?” He prompts the father and Sakura turns to him with a question on her face but he was gonna be damned if he didn’t hear the full version.

“Well, yes, I suppose you can call it an accident?” The mother nods with her hand to her lips, “Sakura can get violent, unfortunately neither of us have much training. We’re civilians.” 

“So she keeps reminding me. So, how was she behaving?”

“Violently.” Kizashi speaks bluntly.

Kakashi wants to sigh loud and obnoxiously. “I would like for you to walk me through what happened.”

“She woke up in a horrible way, screaming.” Mebuki says hands folded in front of her, “She was so loud I thought, kami she’s going to wake everyone! I rush into her room to try and wake her,”

Kizashi interrupts eagerly, “I was right behind her,”

“And then she jumps at me, and I step back,” Mebuki places a hand on her husbands shoulder.

“She knocks into me and I hit my hip into her dresser and I yell in pain see, and so Sakura,” Kizashi takes a breath.

“She was still shouting and coming at us, I think my yell startled her.. so I punched her face and it stunned her I think. I thought she was going to kill us at that point, have you seen her punches?” Kizashi looks wide eyed at his daughter and continues,”-and I panicked and punched her again in case. It was really awful just awful.” 

Her father, through his explanation kept fiddling his fingers together while looking from his wife to Sakura, never directly speaking to Kakashi. 

Sakura nods, “I’m sorry.”

Kakashi clenches his fist, he’s trying to understand their relationship. It seems so shallow, maybe this is why Sakura seems so distant at times. Their body language was all wrong and told him so. Never mind, it’s decided, he’s just going to have to keep an eye out for her from now on. Let a ninkin stay with her.

“Next time your daughter wakes up yelling, do this.” He shoves them a pamphlet and walks out. “Come on, we have a mission to do.” He yells behind to Sakura.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`

She’s captured by an enemy nin. Already in interrogation and no hope in sight. 

She groans and does numbers in her head as they tear her nails off and break her fingers. She’s had worse and then the other guy comes in. The training they give you to prepare for your time being a captive is all mental. Inner Sakura drags her inside the mental mindscape when the other guy comes in.

He does some weird shit with his eyes like Kakashi and she’s thrown into a genjustu. It’s miserable and painful.

Kakashi is carrying her on his back mentioning something about T&I but she’s not sure. She remembers being in the hospital and then she’s in an interrogation room.

Did she give any information? Negative.

Does she know where she is? Konoha. Home.

Kakashi couldn’t help himself as he walked into the room where his student lay, vulnerable to their questioning. He wanted to find out answers, why, why was her blood in the kitchen? Now isn’t the time, he tells himself.

Once Sakura leaves the hospital having passed the psych eval goes home for bedrest they don’t see her for a good two weeks. Kakashi goes to his students door and knocks on the door.

“Scuse me, Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura here?” He asks her politely.

“Oh she moved out! She didn’t tell you?” Mebuki asks brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Moved out, she’s supposed to be resting.” He frowns and inside he should have expected this. “Where’d she move?” 

The woman sighs looking behind him, “Not sure myself, she was out by the end of last week. We are busy as well, if you don’t mind…” 

Kakashi finds his student in a couple minutes and finds himself in a lousy part of Konoha and knocks on what he believes is his students door. Unbelievable, he shakes his head. Why was she here?

“Kakashi?” A soft voice croaks from the cracked door. “What’re you doing here? Never mind come in.” Sakura opens the door and gives him room to enter.

“I see you moved.” Kakashi takes in the small room and kitchenette. “You could have asked for help since you should be resting.”

Sakura laughs at him but he turns and looks out the window. He didn’t ask what was funny but he had a clue it was due to his hypocrisy. 

“Why did you move out?” He asks.

“It was time Kakashi. I just need my space and this is cheaper.” She says and goes into the kitchen getting out a spare tea cup to prepare his tea. 

Kakashi couldn’t help but be worried, she was only just released and she was held captive for a good three days which is long enough for anyone to come out scathed but she seemed to be in light spirits. He goes into her kitchen.

“Cheaper?” He questions, “Cheaper than free?”

“Oh, haha, I had to pay rent while I stayed with my parents. I’ve had to pay since I started getting income. It’s only fair to help with the bills. But after this last mission I felt a need for a change.” She sighs and hands him his tea.

Kakashi nods and takes a sip. How unsurprising she would be having to pay her parents rent. 

“Kakashi, I don’t think I ever thanked you,” She starts but feels a heavy hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t. Don’t thank me. I’m glad you’re alright. Although I don’t know how alright you’ll be once Tsunade finds out you moved while you should have been resting…” He says and then pats her head, “I’m sure you already know the right words to say though!”

All the blood drains from her face. “About that Kakashi, if you can just do me one more small favor…” She puts on her brightest face, “Please Kaka-sensei!”

Kakashi sighs and puts his finished tea down. “I just remembered I have somewhere to be.”

“Sensei!”

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

The sun had already begun to set, the sky painted a vivid purple and orange. Sasuke and Naruto are walking the streets just coming from the west side training ground when they see Sakura’s parents at their door with bags in hand. The house looked empty as well. 

“Just forget it…” Sakura’s mother whispers. 

“We should, in case,” The father replies and says more but its too faint for them to hear.

“Hi there!” Naruto calls to them as they cross the dead street. “You guys look like you’re moving, at this time? Need help?” 

Sasuke looks at their bags, it was quite a bit of luggage for traveling and Naruto even caught on to the fact that it was dangerous to travel at this hour. “Is Sakura here?”

They turn to them with dropped expressions, “I’m sorry, you are…”

“Sakura’s teammates,” Naruto says.

“Oh!” They nod, “She doesn’t live here anymore. We were on our way out as well.” Kizashi starts to pick up their items and arrange them to carry them easier.

“We can help if you’d like?” Naruto asks, Sasuke glares not really wanting to help but rather find out where Sakura lives.

“Oh no, we are actually leaving Konoha, but the offer is appreciated.” Mebuki smiles and picks up her stuff. “we must be off, take care of Sakura for us!”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asks, “does Sakura know?” Surely Sakura would say goodbye to her parents if they’re leaving for good?

Naruto looks at them with an unreadable expression. 

The parents show exasperation, “We really should be going.” They nod and make their way to the Konoha gates.

“Man, Sakura’s parents sure are weird, ya know?” Naruto sighs and turns to Sasuke. “We should go tell her, I don’t think they told her.” 

Sasuke shakes his head, “It’s not our business.”

“Yeah but…”

“Don’t you think she already knows?” Something was weird and Sasuke didn’t want to deal with Sakura possibly taking off after her parents.

The next day they see Sakura training in the training grounds.

“Hey Sakura!” Naruto rushes over, surprised to see Kakashi already there. 

They do their morning training then take a break, “We saw your parents leaving the village last night, they going on a trip?” 

Sakura looks over a surprise flashes over her face before she looks down with a frown. 

“That’s…” She looks startled. Ever since her time being interrogated there was something that nagged her at the back of her brain. Something had felt vaguely familiar as she was pulled into that genjutsu to be tortured. Now after that her parents are up and leaving the village. Why?

“Everything okay?” Kakashi asks and Sasuke frowns as well. He had thought for sure that she would have been told by her parents at least. Even still if they were really leaving the village they would have to notify the Hokage and he highly doubts Tsunade knew and never said anything… which is raising suspicion. From the look from Kakashi he was thinking the same lines.

“Haha,” She laughs, “It’s nothing, I’m hungry I think I’m gonna hit Ichiraku’s want to come Naruto?”

“I don’t know Sakura, don’t you think it’s strange your parents left?” Naruto asks refusing to let the sound of ramen take his thoughts away. He’s been worried about his teammate and her parents have been a mystery to the fellow Team 7 for too long now.

Kakashi turns to Sakura, “If they didn’t notify the Hokage, Sakura, that’s treason.”

Sakura continues to smile and starts walking in the direction of the ramen stand. “I know.” 

Kakashi enters the abandoned Haruno house. Something wasn’t right and as he searched the house he noticed more blood stains and more questionable things throughout the house. These people weren’t normal, there was several holes in the house hidden behind dressers. Perfect for hiding scrolls. 

Sakura’s odd behavior. Things just didn’t make sense. He goes and finds the team back at Ichirakus and he directs them to the Hokage tower and Sakura doesn’t ask but she knows judging from her tense shoulders. 

“Kakashi, what brings you here?” Tsunade asks.

“Mrs.Haruno and Mr.Haruno have left the village.” He says. 

Tsunade turns to Sakura, “Is that true?” 

“I didn’t know, Naruto and Sasuke told me they left last night.” She whispers, a chill running down her spine. She knew what this looked like and it didn’t help her at all. 

“It was really weird Baa-chan, but they told us to take care of you Sakura.” Naruto says as if to make her feel better.

Sakura snaps her head to him. “Take care of me?”

She couldn’t remember them ever taking care of her. Growing up she remembers nannies taking care of her until she was old enough for early education. Then she struggled in the Academy and they never helped her. They never cared that she would come home after being bullied. They made her meals but they didn’t eat together and that was how they were, how they always were. Distant, keep distant. Constantly leaving the village, leaving her. A laugh breaks from her throat and it’s uncontrollable the laugh that tears out of her, how rich. They leave her in this mess and they say to her teammate.. what? Good luck?

“Do you need a break Sakura?” Tsunade says seriously, and so is everyone else.

“I’m sorry Shishou. If they left without informing you then they must have known what they were doing…” She shrugs, “I can’t make excuses for them.”

No civilian excuses this time.

Tsunade stares at her apprentice, “Glad you are aware.”

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Sakura drinks with Ino one night.

“It took me an hour convincing my father that it would only be a couple drinks! He wanted to come with cause he still thinks I haven’t had my first beer yet!” Ino giggles throwing her hair back before she knocks a shot back. “Doesn’t he get that we’ve been drinking for years?”

“Haha make him buy,” she laughs, “and have him get the shrimp tails they’re so good.” She takes a shot.

“That’s such a good idea! Next time he asks he’s never going to want to come drinking with me again!” Ino laughs evilly. “Some shrimp tail over here!” She calls the bartender.

“Remember Ino, our days at the academy! It’s a good thing I liked to study or I’d still be a civie,” She gasps, “And did you know they can’t drink until they hit 18!”

Ino thinks back and she does remember how weird it was that Sakura was attending a school for ninja’s when her parents weren’t. For years she wondered how a girl with no upbringing of the ninja life suddenly decides to take that upon herself to go for it and go to Academy. Ino was born into it, her family, her clan was about the ninja life. But if she were Sakura and had no ties… she doesn’t know if the ninja life would’ve called to her.

“What made you want to become a ninja anyway? Why not just do what they do?” 

Sakura takes another shot, “I need another shot!” She giggles.

“Well?” Ino asks again, eager for an answer that wasn’t Sasuke. 

Sakura gets another shot and gives it to Ino. “Drink up! You forgot to tell me you and Shika!” She holds her pinky up.

Ino takes the shot from her friend and downs it, “Did I? Don’t pretend you didn’t already know! Naruto, that little… walked into me and Shika making out near the river! Completely ruined our moment!” Ino sighs and smiles, “He was surprisingly romantic, catching me near the river with the sun setting… then Naruto comes gallivanting by and shouts,’OY Did you see Konahamaru run by! Oy! What are you guys doing! Oy!’” 

They both burst out laughing at her terrible impression.

“He never said anything!” Sakura laughs and takes a long pull from her beer. She was intoxicated but not enough to talk about her family, that’s for sure. “It was Shika who told me,” she smirks into her drink.

“What!”

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Sakura must have been 3 or maybe 4 years old. She woke to the sound of something scary sounding, she was searching her dark room for what could be the noise. Was it a monster? Another loud sickening crunch and thud. She gets out of bed, her feet cold against the wood floor. She shakily walks towards her parents room, her shaking hands reaching her mouth and her eyes already watering.

“Ma..” She calls in a tiny voice afraid.

The door flies open and her mother is standing there with a smile on her face.

“Ma?” She doesn’t go to her mother, something is off… her gaze goes behind her mother to the floor and she screams falling backwards. Her mommy! There lying on the bedroom floor were the Harunos, necks snapped and eyes open and unseeing.

“No no no… poor dear. You scared her!” Her father walks out from the room and shuts the door so she can’t see anything more.

“She’s gonna be fine.” Her mother scoffs. She’s never seen her mommy behave this way. But mommy and daddy is on the floor! Her mind trying to figure out this nightmare, how can there be two mommies and daddies?

“Sakura, can you look at me?” She looks at her other father and once she does his taijitu  
eyes spin and she’s pulled under. 

“See? All better.” The man laughs at the half conscious child on the floor. 

He calms down almost immediately and looks over at his pretend wife who is scoping out their new home. “Well, this is going to be a long mission.”

“Yep.” The woman opens the fridge, “Kami, there’s nothing to eat. Seriously? We may be doing this kid a favor.” 

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Years later during a mission, Kakashi is forced to use his sharingan on Sakura. Trapped in an incredibly tough genjutsu, an enemy nin had caught Sakura with her chakra reserves low after an already long and exhausting mission. 

Kakashi slaughters the guy long distance with a kunai blade to the neck and makes his way to his student still shuddering on the ground, her eyes unseeing. He brings his headband up and looks into Sakura’s eyes to pull her out only something goes wrong and he’s forcefully pulled into the vision finding a small pink haired child witnessing what happened to her real parents all those years ago. 

Kakashi breaks out of the vision, Sakuras still on the ground but conscious and trembling, tears prickling her eyes but not falling. She remembers the fear and the dread when she heard the sound of the thudding bodies unable to comprehend the noise at the time.

He picks her up and places her onto his back, they’re running for their lives, and there’s no time to sit around and have a mental breakdown. When they do stop she sinks to the ground and starts slapping her chest, she can’t breathe.

“Easy, Sakura,” Kakashi is counting at her.

‘Shit.’ She thinks and in complete shock. 

Her parents weren’t her parents. Relief floods her, everything makes sense now. Other things started to come to her memory as if a steal door opened in her head. The time in the kitchen when her fake father lashed out and stabbed her because she caught them in their ninja gear. The times she found suspicious blood stains. There was something even darker in the corner of her mind but she couldn’t go there, not now. They weren’t civilians. All forgotten due to his ability to remove her memories, and her fake mothers ability to heal her. Kakashi notices she suddenly grabs hold of her side.

“Are you hurt?”

“Kakashi,” her voice croaks, “Did you, did you see?” She struggles and notices his nod. “They must have been spies. They weren’t civilians…” She stops herself, all those times she insisted that thats what they were, was that because of another influence?

She throws up and feels a hand rub her back. “Don’t worry bout that, Sakura-chan. We will figure this out.” 

“Damn it Kakashi!” She hisses, “Don’t you understand! What if-!” She shouts eyeing him wildly grabbing his vest. “We need to hurry back to Konoha.” 

Kakashi sighs, “Unfortunately, not only do they have a couple years head start, we are already on a mission, I will however send word. But for the time being we still need to meet up with the rest of Team 7. I had my suspicions about your parents, as did Tsunade when they left. All your vision did was confirm those suspicions.” He brings her arms down.

Sakura looks worse for the wear, “Sakura, I promise you I’m going to try and figure this out. I need you to focus right now. We must finish this mission.”

Kakashi watches as Sakura nods and like a switch she is dried eyed and looking ready to go. 

“Okay?” He asks and they take off. Kakashi takes the lead with his head spinning. If this whole time they have been imposters then this changes everything. Anger settles deep into his being as he thinks of all the warning signs, if he ever sees them again there will be hell to pay.

Kakashi swiftly takes a glance back to his student, did she know? No, she looked as if in shock. The nature of the vision was too real, it just had to be and it made sense. He needs to concentrate, he summons a ninken.

A small plumb of smoke appears and a dog jumps out and falls mid step with their stride.

“What’s up boss?” 

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

The more she ran and thought of all the times she had felt her nerves on edge but over time those nerves thinned out and fried she could no longer feel the fear. The people that lived with her were her parents, they gave her money to buy things as a child, made her sandwiches, provided shelter. Bare minimum but that was how it was for her whole life. Normal parents, what’s normal?

She springs off a branch, shadows from the leaves dilate her eyes, “What happened? Were one of you hurt?” Being forced to look into those eyes. Over again she thinks of those eyes. Unlike Kakashi and Sasuke these eyes were bright and swirling like taijitu, she got lost inside grabbed hold of until she was waking up on the floor, or on her bed with no remembrance on how it happened.

“She’s gonna be mentally fucked up if you keep doing that! We got to make up a reason for these stains!” She hears her mother rave.

“Then figure it out woman, get some cleaner or something! If you haven’t forgotten I actually have a mission to do- oh and great she’s up,” Her father exasperates and walks over to her prone lying form on the ground with the loud thunk of his boots. 

She stares at the dark green laces before she’s grabbed by her shirt and grasped by her cheeks. “Just look at me, look at your dear old Dad.” He laughs and forces her head up.

She gasps and feels her shoulders being gripped, she startles up and it’s Kakashi.

“We’re almost there, want me to carry you the rest of the way?”

“No!” She gives herself a hard slap to the face, “I’m good Kakashi!” 

She’s survived this long she wasn’t going to break down, not now after she’s learned the truth.

By the time Sakura and Kakashi met up with Team 7 they were exhausted and still in pain from when they were ambushed. Kakashi tells her to rest while the others set up camp but she helps any way. By the time they are all settled in the trees it’s dark and the frogs are starting to chirp loudly. 

So loudly in fact that none of them could speak without shouting to be heard they ended up communicating with hand gestures and what little ANBU signs they knew. Kakashi was admittedly impressed with the signs they picked up, until Naruto misinterpreted a sign and the conversation went spiraling out of control. 

They finally make it back to Konoha and it’s in short a relief. 

Sakura needs a psych eval, hell Kakashi needs one… One thing at a time Hatake. The walk to the Hokage tower suddenly starts to feel like the walk of doom and Sasuke and Naruto are falling short as to reasons why that could be. Sakura hasn’t spoke a word of what happened to her teammates or to him, which isn’t surprising.

He looks over at her and she’s got sweat practically dripping down her face. 

“Kami, once were done giving the report I am gonna have a big bowl of ramen. I’m dying right now.” Naruto sighs. 

“I’m craving some pork belly myself.” Sasuke stares at a restaurant they pass.

Naruto drools, “I’ve always wanted to go there, hey Kakashi,” 

Kakashi already has his face in Icha Icha. “No Naruto.” 

“EH! I didn’t even say anything yet!” Naruto scoffs turning away. 

“I’ll treat you there Naruto. We can go after we meet with Shishou.” Sakura says, “I can go for some good pork belly too. You sure you don’t want to join, Kakashi-sensei?”

Naruto jumps up, “Yes! I’ll chip in too ya know! Lets get some food! Woohooo!” 

Sasuke smirks and nods as well. “This day is finally looking up.”

Kakashi sighs and is about ready to say something to them when he realizes how happy they look. It can wait, the spies have been long gone for years now, he sighs. Not only that, how long has it been since he and his team had some good barbecue? Never that’s when. 

“Let’s go, my treat.” Kakashi says and with their wild looks of surprise and joy he’d like to think it worth it.

“But Kakashi, we need to report to-,” Sakura starts to say but Naruto claps a hand over her mouth.

“He still might change his mind!” He loudly and frantically whispers into her ear.

“Besides, Kakashi is always late, everyone knows that.” Sasuke says. 

Sakura nods, “That’s true.”

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`

Tsunade knew once Kakashi gave the report and went into detail on the vision he witnessed. Unfortunately because Sakura’s parents were considered spies and now traitors it was a cause for concern, because now they needed to know what they knew which meant finding out what Sakura saw which in turn means one word: interrogation. 

Tsunade, Kakashi and Inoichi as well as Ibiki stand in the room. They decided it would be best to do it in a more comfortable interrogation room. One with fresh water, a couch, a table and another chair for Sakura to sit in. 

“Now Sakura what we are going to do essentially is go in and see what it was he did to maybe see if there’s a way to simply reverse it.” 

“So… I can just remember everything?” That made her nervous and break out into a sweat. Should she mention having an Inner Sakura now or let him find out on his own? Inner hasn’t been around in a while… probably because of the jutsu being used on her time and again, she keeps quiet. 

Ibiki mutters something to Tsunade and Sakura looks over at Kakashi who is watching her with a concerned eye. Inoichi settles on the couch across from her and she looks up when Ibiki comes over to her.

“Sakura, we will have to restrain you for this.” Ibiki says nothing else and puts restraints around her wrists and ankles once she situates herself on the chair.

Ibiki grabs a strap restraint buckle and starts to tighten it around her arms to the arms of the wood chair.

Tsunade laughs little, “You think that’s going to hold my student Ibiki, I’m almost insulted!” 

He turns and glares at her, “Well it’s what were using,”

Inoichi clears his throat and gets Sakura’s attention. “So are you ready?”

She shakes her head ‘no’ not being able to speak. She’s feeling so many emotions and she doesn’t know if the situation is just now finally starting to hit her but once the restraints were on it was like a flashback with no flashback but her emotions, like fear, ugly and sickening. 

“I’m gonna throw up.” She finally says and Tsunade brings a waste basket to her where she dry heaves. They wait and let her have some water before trying again.

She nods and Inoichi nods back and makes multiple hand signs before Sakura is knocked into her head. Goddamn they could’ve warned her better about THAT, fuck, she feels like she’s getting a migraine as she feels Inoichi come forward in her inner mind. Inner Sakura no where to be found.

“Sorry bout that Sakura, my jutsu is meant to be painful for interrogation but I have another way that can be slightly less comfortable. Unfortunately minds are funny and never like to be invaded so… this was the best I could do.” He leads her to a large bright spot in the white open space of her mind.

“What’s that?” She asks him.

“The entrance to your memories.” Inoichi puts a hand on her shoulder. “ You have to go in first though.”

“Inoichi,” She turns to him. “I-,” 

“It will be okay. Remember why we are here.” He says. She nods. Right, how can she forget. 

She needed this as much as they did, because she had to know what they fuckin did to her. It wasn’t going to be pretty. She forms fists and goes straight to the bright circular light straight above her and she reaches out, as soon as she touches the warm source she is pulled and flashes of memories fly by her before she lands into a place and time.

Inoichi is directly behind her as her parents are hovering over her body on the kitchen floor bleeding out.

“Kami’s sake, if you kill her what do you think is gonna happen!?” Fake Mebuki hits fake Kizashi. “What is this amateur hour?” She starts healing Sakura who is staring at her parents in shock.

“I just came back from a mission, I can’t help it when our lovely daughter decides to spring on me!” He slams a cabinet door where he just took out some sake, “Besides she’s fine.” 

“You can’t wear your uniform back to the house because if you think I’m going to fix your mess every time you stab your “daughter” you’re wrong. I got my own work cut out for me too! What if I don’t have the chakra to heal her one day huh?”

“Knock it off, you make it sound so serious. Besides I have my ways. You know me.” He knocks a shot of sake back and stares at the fake mother. “You know…” He leads and then pauses as he stares at her back while she is still cleaning and healing Sakura.

“I know a very good way to relieve all that stress you got.” He says.

“Oh yeah?” She turns and looks up before standing and looking down at Sakura, wiping her bloody hands on her shirt. “Kami what a pain.”

“Mmm.” He gets up as well and moves over and turns her around. “Why don’t we,” He says, “Move this elsewhere.”

She smirks, “Yeah, I think I better get you out of that uniform. Before she wakes up.” She licks her lips and they into the bedroom while Sakura lays in the kitchen.

Inoichi is to say the least infuriated, this young girl has been having things like this happen to her and she wasn’t even aware. The power of the spies ability exceeded their fears, these spies have been imitating Sakura’s real parents since she was 3. Kami. He struggles but eventually manages to get Sakura into another memory, hopefully one more informative.

The thing about Inoichi’s jutsu is that even though this spy forced Sakura to forget, she was still there and still conscious and still, fortunately, took in the events that were happening which without that, he and Kakashi wouldn’t have been able to see these events. A remarkable jutsu, one would think it was a Uchiha that did this.

He watches as Sakura and himself find a young Sakura, walking towards her house. It had to be around six o’clock at night, the sun just setting.

“This was around the time I was starting to train with Tsunade.” She says.

Inoichi watches as young Sakura goes into the house, they follow behind her and she walks into the kitchen then down a hall and into the bathroom. She lets out a shout and takes out her kunai searching the area, there are blood stains in the bathroom.

Kizashi walks in with a black uniform on and it looked official but not one Sakura was familiar with. Sakura stares at her father. “Father? There’s blood and, what’re you wearing?” She decides to ask. “Are you hurt?”

Her father chuckles, “What’s with the kunai? You know, you’re only supposed to point them if you intend to use it.” 

She stares at him before asking, “Where’s mother?”

“Oh she is on an errand. You know, sometimes I really enjoy it when you catch me like this. It’s like a game of cat and mouse but,” and he puts his finger to his lips,’shh’,”don’t tell your mother.” He laughs jovially and then runs at her with a mean look in his eye. The only warning that this wasn’t a game like he called it. 

Sakura has no time but to take offense and run through out the house, dodging his attempts to catch her. Her hearts in her throat as she tears through the house with enough instinct to be aware of her danger. 

Inoichi stares with intensity at what was unfolding… what had happened. This man was going after her with killer intent, he’s out to get her. In the safeness of her home, in Konoha. He’s shaking and he takes a quick glance to Sakura besides him and she’s nothing short of horrified but her fists are shaking.

He feels sick and wants to pull out but even as he thinks that he hears a scream. Sakura, past Sakura is against the wall with her fake fathers arm to her throat. “Caught ya.” And once she looks at him he makes her forget once more, dropping her to the floor. “Getting faster though! Your mother doesn’t get how fun it is to torture you like this.” He bends down and puts his lips to hers.

Blinding white light pierces Sakura’s sight and she feels herself pulled to her body.

Sakura gasps and immediately tries to stand but is met with resistance, “Let me go!” She struggles. She’s staring madly around the room, she needed some damn air! 

“Someone get these fucking things off of me!” She growls.

“Inoichi, what happened?!” Tsunade asks while unbuckling one of Sakura’s restraints.

Sakura fed up with waiting slams her other fist into the wood breaking it and the restraint from her arm. She gets up and starts to leave the room. Tsunade grabs hold of her shoulder.

“Wait, Sakura, we must discuss what was seen. But today has been a lot. Go home, and try and get some rest and make sure to eat.” Sakura nods about to leave but is then pulled into a warm embrace, she melts into her teacher and starts to cry suddenly feeling so tired. Was this what a mothers hug felt like?

“Thanks Shishou.” 

;’;’’

She sat alone drinking in the bar unsure of what really brought it on but she really just needed to calm down. Have a drink and relax, besides thats what Shishou wanted her to do. Everything in her life was falling apart, sure she was Tsunades apprentice and now she finally got to do missions with her team after accomplishing being head medic. But it felt like she had to mourn the loss of what she thought was real… which her ‘real’ parents weren’t nice either, she shook her head and sighed and took a sip of her beer. She didn’t want to get trashed too fast.

It’s a Monday night so none of her friends are around which is nice for a change. Right now she doesn’t think she’d be able to handle seeing Shikamaru or Choji, especially not Ino-pig she scoffs and takes a sip. 

Naruto and Sasuke were on a mission in Wave which was a big deal and Naruto was shouting how excited he was to go back. Tenzo was on a mission going to Suna for a quick escort. Kakashi and Sai were the only ones from her team still home. She sighs and takes a pull of her drink, she should be with her team but with everything going on Tsunade needed her here, it’s understandable. 

She grumbles and takes a big sip of beer giving her a foamy upper lip. 

The new memories Inoichi had her remember was devastating to say the least. She remembered finding the blood stains, being stabbed and then forced to look into his eyes time and time again it happened. Her fists tighten and she takes another swallow and then finishes her first and then orders a second. 

A man comes up to her and takes her short hair that is hanging beside her face and tucks it behind her ear. She looks at him in shock, this guys asking for it.

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing in here?”

“You touch me again I’m cutting your fingers off.” She growls and takes a long pull from her beer and slams the glass on the counter shattering it. “In fact, now that you managed to piss me off,”

Sakura takes out her kunai. 

The man smirks and backs off, “Alright, I’m sorry.” 

She huffs and looks over to order another beer but finds the bartender glaring at her from where she shattered the glass.

“Harmon, what’s got you tight?” Sakura turns to find Genma yelling over at the bartender then laughs before holding a drink out to her. “Harmon is a good guy, just don’t break his glasses.”

“For me?” She asks and takes the beer gratefully.

“You really scared that poor man.” Genma chuckled around his senbon. “But if he touches you again you have my permission to take all ten fingers.” 

Sakura rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her beer, “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

It’s the cold hard truth and it’s all she could really tell Genma.

“Yeah, I hear that. We all got those times in life where we gotta ask ourselves, ‘what am I gonna do’ but you’ll figure it out Sakura, you’re smart.”

Sakura is not in the mood, the alcohol warming her up but barely, she takes a long chug to finish her beer. This is gonna get out of control if she starts doing shots, she should go home. “Yeah, I gotta go.”

Genma looks shocked for a second but once he looks her over decides that yeah she should probably get home. Sakura was leaning against the bar table with her head in her hand.

“Let me at least make sure you get home. Hold on, I’ll go pay the bill, I got a tab going.” Genma quickly leaves.

She sighs and walks out of the bar for fresh air when she’s suddenly assaulted from the side. Whatever it was smashed her to the ground and she felt hands gripping at her. She punches with all her force and a loud cry screams into the night. Sakura shattered her attackers arm and he was splayed on the ground.

His drunk friends shouting at him that he just ran into the wrong person and taking off. 

Genma barrels out of the bar with his kunai in hand. He runs over to Sakura and helps her up, “Are you hurt? Sakura!”

Sakura was shaking, that damn guy just made her scrape up her whole side. “What a night Genma, seriously.” She sighs before spitting, did she lose a tooth? She licks, oh Kami she didn’t! But the fear alone set her off! She looks back down at the man before her and kicks him in the stomach with enough force to knock him out.

Suddenly Sai is there, “Overkill, Ugly. You okay?” 

Sakura turns to him and glares, “Do I look okay to you!” She yells and stumbles over to him pushing him. ”Why’re you even here?”

“No you don’t.” Sai says smiling trying to move from her drunken stumbling form. “And because you bring trouble everywhere.”

Sakura huffs, and that’s the damn truth, she thinks and scowls at Sai’s smiling face.

Genma has one of his ANBU friends from the bar get the man on the ground to the hospital and then he would be arrested. He looks over to see Sai containing Sakura to the best of his ability.

“Let’s get you to the hospital, Sai report this to Lady Tsunade!”

“I just want to go home Genma, I’m fine. Honestly.” She puts her hand on his arm and her other arm around Sai. “Take me home boys. I’m done for the night.”

Genma and Sai decide not to argue with her and they walk her home, eventually waving goodbye before they take off to report to Lady Tsunade. 

She could care less now she’s home and slightly tipsy and she laughs as she trips and bounces off of the couch and thuds onto the floor. She continues to laugh, her body numb but she knew she would be feeling this tomorrow if she didn’t heal tonight. Small tears start to leak from her eyes and suddenly she is very tired. Tsunade always told her three golden rules to healing. One was about never drinking and healing and she can’t remember the other ones… they had been too busy drinking at the time. Kami knows how Tsunade is going to react when Genma and Sai, of all people, tell her about Sakura’s drunken night. Kami.

What was that old man thinking attacking her coming out of a bar? She will get her answers later. Right now she could care less. 

“Got enough problems.” She mumbles going into her bedroom and flops to her bed.

Even having her head to the pillow trying to fall asleep was proving difficult, a sudden feeling of invasion presses down on her like a weight smothering her. She’s fighting to breathe and her chest aches with passing time. Sakura turns on her side and gets out of bed and gets some water. That man really fucked with her head. 

She settles down and opens her side dresser and reaches inside for her bottle of meds. She gets a painkiller and takes one just to help her sleep. She licks her lips and tries to close her eyes but she can’t, she’s honestly unsettled. 

The painkiller was starting to work though and she was starting to get woozy. Finally, just get some sleep Sakura and everything will be fine. She feels herself fade out and then the dreaded feeling comes back. Someone is on top of her, grabbing her and yanking down her pants. She could do nothing.

She’s screaming and tries to fight back but her hands are like weights. Sakura gets her chakra gathered in her fist and she lashes out. 

She wakes up drenched in sweat and quick upon remembering the events she puts a hand over her mouth to stop her sobs. Was she, raped? Was her nightmare real? She feels herself shaking and so she reaches into her side dresser drawer to get some meds. 

A loud banging is heard at her door and she finds her whole Team 7 at the door. Lovely. She runs a hand over her face, her hairs a mess, she’s in her uniform from yesterday cause she passed out. She opens the door and they waltz right in. 

“And we are having this party in my apartment at 8 AM because?” She asks them.

They are all gathered primarily in the living room, Kakashi was in her kitchen. 

She was beginning to get claustrophobic, the painkiller was finally hitting her and she really wasn’t expecting company so… 

“Anyone want tea?” Her voice comes out feathery and she drifts into the kitchen and starts to get things together hoping they didn’t notice her loopiness. “How was Wave and when did you get back Tenzo?”

“I do Sakura-chan!” Naruto says happily, “It was great, that kid we met sure is getting big! Time sure flies huh?”

Sai stands up from the sofa.“I will help with the tea.” He goes into the kitchen and grabs some mugs from the cupboard. Sakura is holding the teapot and starting to pour the tea into the cups when Tenzo starts talking.

“We found a lead on your fake parents. Team 7 was assigned to investigate.” Tenzo says.

They found a lead? Meaning they could possibly find the people who not only infiltrated Konoha in ways they never knew thought possible but Sakura needed her revenge. After last night, her hand tightens around the tea kettles metal handle bending it.

“Sakura?” Sai is staring at her, she looks at the tea cup and it is overflowing with tea onto the counter and floor. “Oops.” She says weakly. Damn those painkillers really knock her, she grabs a washcloth and bends to the floor. 

“Is this because you are what Ino calls, ‘hung over'?” Sai asks Sakura who turns and shoots him a glare.

“Let me.” Kakashi takes the rag from her and cleans the mess.

“Thank you.” 

Everyone sits in quiet as they wait for her to say something. 

“Good, I’ll go get ready.” She makes to leave but Kakashi grabs her wrist.

“We think, maybe you should stay,” Kakashi says hesitantly and Sakura has to admit, she gives the man credit, he has some balls to say that to her. She chuckles and grabs her wrist back.

“The mightiest god couldn’t stop me from what I am going to do to those people. You have no idea, what,” She clenches her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. She must calm down or they won’t let her go. 

“Tsunade doesn’t believe you should have to go through with this Sakura. This is just…” Unbelievable, Kakashi wants to say. These people had her fooled yes, but they had their own country fooled. 

Internal investigations and ANBU got the tasks of going further by setting up a mandatory interview for everyone in Konoha to verify their identity. It was going to be a tricky task to validate why they were doing it but they will make a justifiable excuse but something as to not create a panic. 

Kakashi can’t help but worry, Sakura’s mental state seemed to be diminishing. Understandably so, her whole life was a lie and now to remember being stabbed and abused as well through her life. That wasn’t the end for her either, Tsunade was already arguing with the council about going back into Sakura’s head again to find answers, but the risk was too great.

So Tsunade assigned Team 7 to find the spies and bring them back alive for interrogation. 

Sakura looks dazed and her eyes are glassy. She looks over at Sasuke, “What do you think? Should I go get my revenge?” 

Sasuke looks at her, “What are you on?” 

“You never could just answer a simple question.” She says.

“Sasuke don’t be mean, she’s a medic nin she knows what she’s doing.” Naruto says trying to dismantle the building tension. 

“What about you, and you,” She looks at Sai and Naruto. “You don’t think I deserve revenge for what happened to me. Sasuke can take off but where’s my justice?” She crashes her fist into the wall to show her anger. “Huh?” She asks and turns to Kakashi. “And you, why can’t you just support me for once? Sensei?”

“I think she should come with us. We are a team.” Sai says. Sakura looks over at him and she smiles, “Thanks Sai.”

“Okay! Fine but I’m making extra clones to keep you safe and no complaints Sakura-chan!”

“I don’t know…” Sasuke mumbles and looks at Kakashi who is shaking his head. 

Tenzo cuts in, “It all comes down to convincing Tsunade.” 

;’;’;’;’;’;’;

It is several weeks later and they’re in the Land of Grass when Kakashi and her other teammates witness her have a nightmare one night. A nightmare where she remembered her rape, she had to tell Tsunade eventually to let her know that there was now a third person involved in what could be a spy network within Konoha. 

She remembers his face and since then she has been on high alert and if she ever sees him again he’s going to be a dead man.

So when she was crying out at night and Naruto tried to wake her, she lashed out with her kunai getting him across the chest. Naruto yells and steps back, the wound already starting to heal.

“Sakura, it’s me!” Naruto shouts. 

Sakura has her weapon in front of her, her nightmare fading and reality focusing in front of her. “Oh my Kami Naruto, I did that?! Come here!” She reaches out for him.

“You okay?” Sasuke hops down from the trees. Soon everyone is huddled around the scene. 

“What happened?” Kakashi asks. Yamato was looking around for any enemy nin.

“No it was me, I,” Sakura was trying to catch her breath. She never did that before, if that was anyone else but Naruto. “I’m so sorry Naruto.”

Everyone starts to relax a bit. “Well we are almost at the half point where it was said they were. We only have about half a day trek before were there so we might want to figure out our plan. And that means you, Sakura, you have to remember we cannot kill them. Once there our mission is to get information on their whereabouts or capture.”

She glares at the ground, she would do anything to kill those people. What they do to her if she killed them anyway doesn’t even matter to her anymore, the worst has happened, she had no family and she’s been violated. But. No. More. She clenches her teeth.

Tenzo looks over at her then at Kakashi.

Kakashi stares at his student and all of them feel the killer intent leak out of her. No one says anything however, because if they were all honest they all wanted them dead. Kakashi already planned to as well if he could manage to get intel straight from the source on sight. 

Kakashi stares at them, “Remember, the council wants to have Interrogation interrogate Sakura. If we can bring these fuckers back alive it will spare her a lot of pain. So let’s try to keep that in mind.”

The team nods in agreement.

“There is something else. Someone else. I think I had a vision but I can’t be certain.” She swallows and tries to stop the overwhelming fear and anger towards the man.

“Who is he?” Naruto asks.

“We don’t have time, it would be best for me to look at the vision to see if it could be a possibility.” Kakashi nods and lifts his headband. 

“W-wait, right now?” Sakura stutters and looks at her teammates. 

“Something wrong?” Sai asks but continues to stand guard. Sasuke is adjusting his weapons bag before looking over at Kakashi.

“Do we have time for this?” Sasuke drawls. 

“Sure we do, Teme!” Naruto growls. 

“Okay, sorry, I will.” Sakura shakes herself and braces for the impact when she looks back into Kakashi’s eye. 

Once Kakashi enters he is tossed into the vision Sakura had already brought forward to her mind. He is in a dark room and the sounds of grunting and sounds of whimpers can be heard, he turns and finds his student in her bed but with a man on top of her. Blinding rage takes over his mind and he has to remember this is all a memory.

Kakashi, once he takes a good look at his face, is in shock. No it couldn’t be! The rage becomes worse and he leaves the vision deactivating his sharingan.

When he opens his eye he watches as Naruto is trying to rouse Sakura and Sai and Sasuke are standing along the perimeter. Tenzo recognizes Kakashi’s stony disposition and turns to him but Kakashi makes a silent sign to stop him from asking before Kakashi takes down his rage a notch.

Sakura is on the ground and Naruto is lightly smacking her face. “Sakura, come on. Kakashi what happened, what did you see?” 

“There is another spy but for now it’s up to the Hokage on the measure she wants taken.”

Sakura comes around and stands up avoiding Kakashi’s gaze.

Kakashi walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, “We will have to talk about this.”

“So, it really happened.” She whispers. 

This wasn’t good, Kakashi thinks as he notices Sakura’s trembling figure. She was traumatized and she has been for some time now and it seems to just get worse and worse. Kakashi needs to send this information to Tsunade, it was too crucial not too.

“When did you remember?” Kakashi asks, wondering how long she had to go through it alone.

“Sometime after Inoichi went in. Although I couldn’t remember for certain.” She finally looks at him. “What now?”

“We wait.” But Kakashi had a a lot more to worry about. The man who raped Sakura is on the ANBU squad which means, there are more spies than they know of.

Kakashi summons Pakkun and hands him over a scroll, “Take this to the Hokage immediately.”

;’;’;’;’;’;’;’;’;’;;

Sasuke sharpens his kunai in anger as he listens to Sakura’s nightmare disturbing her from a good nights rest. He looks over at Naruto and catches his blue eyes in the night. They were both up keeping watch but only because they couldn’t sleep. Not with the guilt smothering them every time she cries out.

He doesn’t blame her, he blames himself. How many times had he and Naruto wondered about her parents and just never took the time. What if they were more involved would they have caught them torturing her and saved her before it got worse?

Tenzo lands besides Sasuke. “I’ll take over.”

“Fine.” He puts away his weapon and hops to a branch above and gets comfortable. 

For now he will make sure she gets her revenge, like she helped with his. 

;’;’;’;’;’;’;’;

“That’s it, I say we take off and just destroy these bastards!” Naruto exclaims to Sasuke. “If all of us just go in with all our strength we can-“

“Impossible.” Kakashi says sternly. “The fact there is a third spy means there is a nest. If we let them know we are on to them they could do irreversible damage, and they already have. We need to get them all which requires special ops more than it does us.” 

Sakura gets her gear ready and stands at attention for further direction. Sai and Yamato are conversing side by side quietly and Sasuke is standing at attention.

“When will Pakkun be back?” She asks. 

A small plumb of smoke appears beside Kakashi and it’s Pakkun. Naruto smiles over at Sakura. “What timing!” 

“From Lady Tsunade.” Pakkun gives the scroll over to Kakashi and he immediately reads it.

“We are keeping to our original plan. Let’s head out.” Kakashi stores it in his pack and leads the Team uphill through the tree tops. 

As they head steadfast out of the Land of Fire Kakashi contemplates the plan Tsunade and the council came up with. They had figured that Sakura’s parents would expect their daughter to eventual seek them out with vengeance, only because these people planned ahead. So keeping that in mind they created a second course of action. 

Tsunade placed ANBU and ROOT operatives throughout the village those selected went through a test to verify their identities. Some of them already tagging behind Team 7 for back up. 

“What if we don’t find them?” Naruto asks as they plunge further into the forrest. 

“I have something Kizashi and Mebuki used to own. We are tracking through their scent for now.” Kakashi says, and even if their scent had washed away years ago it wouldn’t matter if this area was a location they frequented often. One tiny scent was all he needed. 

They keep scouting but after a week goes by they get the ordered to come home. Frustrated and upset Sakura sulks on their journey back. They weren’t making any headway and unfortunately they were more needed at home than chasing a years old trail.

Entering Konoha however was chaos. 

“What’s going on?” Kakashi demands from the gate guards.

“Civil war broke out in Land of Iron.” The one tells him.

“The injured keep coming, the hospital is filled and there is no where for them to go.”

Tenzo nods at Kakashi and they both take off for the Hokages tower to see whats needed from them. A nurse runs to Sakura upon her entrance. Sasuke and Naruto look around at the wounded not sure what to do or where to direct them and they too take off to the Hokage tower.

A civil war had broke out in the Land of Iron just after they were sent on their last mission to track her fake parents. Roughly a hundred or so refugees fled to Konoha with varying severity in injuries filling their ER. 

“Please, Haruno-san. We need your help! Here’s a scroll from the Lady Hokage, she told me to wait for you at the gate!” She hands of the scroll and Sakura not even saying goodbye to her teammates takes off in a run to the hospital. 

And that is how it went, Tsunade and the council took care of the spies they found which in turn led to finding more spies but never finding her fake parents, never finding another trail of them. She couldn’t find closure over what she found out had happened to her but she had people who cared about her. And other things in her life became more important like treating the critically wounded and traumatized patients, watching them suffer… makes her feel ashamed that she wants to remember what happened to her when they want to forget their pain so bad.

A couple months later and the refugees coming into Konoha starts to calm down and Sakura is finally taking time off the hospital roster. Tsunade came to her an hour ago and asked if she could take a mission. 

‘It’s been months and I’m already getting antsy,’ She thinks walking down the street. Sakura spots a bright patch of yellow hair, “Naruto!” She calls.

“Oy!” Naruto makes his way through the crowd in the street and over to her. “Out of the hospital? Let’s get ramen!”

“Not right now Naruto, I got to get ready.” She says looking over at him and watches a smile grow on his face.

“Looks like Baa-chan told you, and it’s a mission to Sand finally! I promised Gaara I’d bring him some Konoha chocolates.” He grumbles, “Eh Sakura, you got a scroll that will keep them from melting? What a pain! If I could get away without bringing them, I would ya know, but he gets really scary sometimes! Isn’t that funny how after all these years-“ Naruto continues to ramble about the Kazakage as they make their way through the village.

“Kami, Naruto,” Sasuke jumps in and sighs and tosses him a scroll, “Put them in there.”

Naruto and Sakura startle a bit.

“Where did you come from?” Naruto shouts but catches the scroll mumbling a ’thanks.’

They walk in silence to the training ground they often practice in. “Want to spar?”

They do some warm up exercises and get some rust off their formations and sharpen their blades. Its only after the sun finally goes down do the boys sit down on a couple of large rocks. Sakura leans against the one Naruto is on. They all stare at the sky looking up at the stars glowing down on them. A small gust of wind caresses her sweaty forehead, and her short hair flies up with it.

“Hey Sakura,” Naruto says. There’s a small gust of wind and they could hear the soft shuttering of the leaves rustling around them.

“I’m sorry.”

Sakura whips her head to him shocked by the soft spoken words and her throat feels like it instantly closes up, “Naruto,” She whispers, it’s all her throat can handle.

“Me too, Sakura.” Sasuke says and stands up. “You’ll get your revenge, I won’t rest until you do.” 

Sakura puts her head down to hide from them the tears making their way down her cheeks. The dark night hiding her trembling, she sucks in a sharp breath then lets go. She feels Naruto jump next to her and pull her into an awkward side hug.

“Thank you Naruto, Sasuke.” She gives Naruto an extra tug closer to her before letting him go and standing up to meet Sasuke’s glowing red eyes. “I will stop at nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before I am so sorry for posting this. Gosh this makes me nervous haha.


End file.
